1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow, more particularly to an adjustable pillow, wherein a chin support portion of the pillow can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional table pillow has a semi-circle shape, is generally an inflatable body that is usually placed on a table, so that the user can rest thereon. Hence, the table pillow temporarily supports the user neck while he or she rests thereon so as to prevent him suffering from undesired neck pain and that tiredness will not overcome him. When a person is in the sleeping situation, the entire muscles and the body is in a relaxed state such that the head is subjected to lean forward or the head is subjected to move in the leftwise and rightwise directions. Under this circumstance, the neck is unable to withstand the weight and movement the head in the rightwise and leftwise directions, thereby resulting in tiredness of the neck. In addition, when one is undergoing chiropractic treatments, he or she must raise his head at an appropriate level with respect to the chest so as to quicken or correct his spinal position. Therefore, it an urgent task for an inventor to invent a height adjustable pillow in order to meet the market demand and which can cushion the chin as well as the head of a user while he rests thereon.